En peligro
by Futhark
Summary: Tu vida puede dar un giro de 360º cuando menos te lo esperas...ShuxYuki


Wenas hacía bastante que no publicaba nada...uffff no tengo justificación ,mi motivo cero inspiración,weno este es mi primer fanfic de Gravi,pero no es como los demás,bueno eso espero,ahora os dejo para ke leais,espero ke os guste.

**CAPITULO 1**

****

Un día como otro cualquiera en NG , llegaba a su fin,K había logrado que Shuichi grabará la mitad de la nueva canción para desesperación de Suguru, que se estaba planteando seriamente el abandonar Bad Luck (N.A:Todos sabemos que no lo hará),vamos un día normal como otro cualquiera. Eran las 10 de la noche y Hiro y Shu salían para irse a casa cuando un empleado de NG les alcanzo corriendo.

Shidou-san , menos mal que lo encuentro –llegó jadeando por la carrera.

Shuichi le miró interrogante y después miró a Hiro para ver si sabía de que se trataba, pero Hiro le devolvió la mirada y solo se encogió de hombros haciéndole saber que no tenía ni idea.

Ocurre algo? –preguntó Shuichi.

Verá...llevo toda la tarde esperándole –respondió el hombre.

No será un fan verdad? –preguntó Shuichi aterrado, sus últimas experiencias con los fans no habían sido muy buenas que digamos.

Eh?...no..no, por supuesto que no, soy empleado de NG –respondió intentando tranquilizar a Shuichi un poco ya que este no acababa de creérselo.

mmm...y que hace exactamente por que yo nunca le he visto. Preguntó con sospecha.

Hiro ya se estaba cansando de tanta tontería, Shuichi jamás se iba a convencer de que ese hombre trabajaba en NG, ni aunque trajera a Seguchi, seguro que diría que le había pagado o algo así.

Shu ya basta, este hombre es uno de los técnicos de sonido de Nittle Grasper , pedazo de desconfiado –le respondió Hiro mientras le revolvía el pelo.

Hiroooo, no me despeines! –contestó Shu llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Hiro al ver en los ojos de Shu que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche , se giró de nuevo al hombre y de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en la identificación que colgaba de su cuello ; alargó la mano, cogió la cabeza de Shu ,con la otra la identificación y la estampo en la cara de nuestro cantante.

Hirooo quita que me haces daño! – gritaba el pelirrosa haciendo una pataleta.

Cállate y lee lo que pone ahí –ordenó Hiro ya con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

Shu miró hacia delante y empezó a leer en voz alta.

Taneko Minake, técnico de sonido, Nittle Grasper, estudio E –Shu miró la foto, luego al hombre, luego la foto, al hombre, la foto, al hombre y adoptando su forma normal (estaba en forma chibi) le dijo – te has cortado el pelo.

Lo siguiente que se supo de Shu era que ahora formaba parte de la fachada del edificio de NG ,del tremendo golpe que le había dado Hiro, harto ya como estaba.

Ehm disculpe? –el hombre tembló al ver el enfado del guitarrista de Bad Luck.

Perdone por el espectáculo –se disculpó Hiro- pero para qué buscaba a Shu?

Si, disculpe, casi se me olvida dársela –respondió el empleado mientras sacaba una carta de su chaqueta- un hombre me la dio esta tarde y hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo para entregársela –dijo tendiendo la mano para entregársela pero una ráfaga de viento se la arrebato (todos sabemos quién ha sido) o mas bien alguien.

Para mí? de quién será?-preguntaba Shu mientras miraba la carta hipermegasuperextra...(ya me entendéis) emocionado.

Muchas gracias por guardarla y perdone las molestias, ya me encargo yo de que la lea – se despidió Hiro mientras se llevaba a Shu de la camiseta, mientras este gritaba que le soltara.

El empleado se encogió de hombros y sonrió, ese par le hacía mucha gracia, pero eran muy simpáticos y no pudo evitar encontrar un increíble parecido entre Shindou-san y Sakuma-san, los dos se comportaban como niños de cinco años.

Hiro llevaba a Shu a rastras hacia el aparcamiento, cuando llegaron dejó al pelirrosa en el suelo mientras preparaba la moto. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Shu con la carta abierta entre sus manos pero lo que le preocupó fue el hecho de que éste estaba temblando. Se acercó preocupado ya que su revoltoso amigo no solía ser tan silencioso.

Shu, qué te pasa? –preguntó aún mas preocupado ya que las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del cantante.

Aizawa –susurró Shu como si eso lo explicara todo.

¿qué pasa con ese maldito? –respondió Hiro enfadado, nunca le perdonaría a ese tipo lo que le hizo a su mejor amigo.

La carta es de Aizawa – respondió aterrado Shu.

No te preocupes lleva tres años en un psiquiátrico recuerdas, ya no puede tocarte.-respondió Hiro- A ver dame es carta – se la arrebató de las manos al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba. A medida que iba leyendo sus ojos se abrían cada vez mas de la impresión, su mirada iba desde la preocupación al miedo por su amigo.- Está libre- susurró Hiro cuando terminó de leer la carta.

YUKII! –gritó Shu asustado- debemos avisarle rápido.

Tienes razón esto también es asunto suyo- le contestó Hiro arrancando la moto con Shu a su espalda furtemente agarrado. Hiro corría por las calles intentando sortear todos los coches que se ponían en su camino y sin morir en el intento de llegar a casa de Yuki. Por su parte Shu se agarraba fuertemente a la espalda de Hiro ycon la carta todavía en la mano, sin saber que absolutamente todos sus movimientos eran controlados desde lejos ,alguien los espiaba con una sola palabra en su mente "venganza".

Shindou:

Tres años han pasado, tres malditos años que estuve encerrado en ese psiquiátrico. Pero sabes qué, hace una semana conseguí salir, es mas fácil hacerlo cuando los que te vigilan ya no respiran. Recuerdas a los amigos que te presenté en mi apartamento hace tres años espero que no los hayas olvidado, me han dicho que quieren volver a verte , se divirtieron mucho jugando contigo. Ahora tengo mas amigos que también quieren conocerte, a ti y a tu queridísimo novio. Ándate con ojo Shindou , porque si te veo, tú y tu noviecito dejaréis de respirar , quién caerá antes tú o él? Esta vez Seguchi no te salvará antes o después caerás.

Aizawa

Continuará...

YYYYYYYYYYYY?Qué tal os ha gustao? Espero poder actualizar pronto ya tengo casi todo el fanfic en la cabeza ahora solo tengo que plasmarlo en el papel, eso es lo mas difícil,weno gente dejadme un review pliiis, es el alimento de los autores. muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
